


Logistics

by Gravity_Sun



Series: Lazarus [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Immortality, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Sun/pseuds/Gravity_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So... logistically... how does this work?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logistics

**Author's Note:**

> You need to read "Lazarus" for this to make sense

“So... logistically... how does this work?” Dick asks. Jason looks up from the pan he’s scrubbing. “Me. Being alive.”

“Uh...”

“Am I like you now? Do I age? Am I gonna get old and die like people are supposed to and then 100 years later we’re gonna repeat this whole wacky mess?” He asks. Jazz hands for emphasis.

Jay sighs, shuts off the water.

“Kinda. No and no.”

“Kinda.”

“Kinda.” Jason repeats “It’s...” He sighs, worrying at the white streak in his hair

“Jason. What did you do?”

“It’s tied to me. Your immortality. You’re only immortal so long as I am.”

“So if you die, I die?”

“No. If I die, you start aging.”

“If I die, do you die?”

“Not technically.”

“Don’t be dramatic.”

Dick looks at Jason.

“That’s... there’s something else, isn’t there.”

Jason worries at his lip, his stomach doing flips.

“Part of the deal I made with Death...” Jason begins “I have to work for her. That was the agreement to bring you back, but she wanted... collateral.”

Dick just blinks at him.

“I didn’t have anything but... you. You’re the collateral, Dick. If I don’t work for her, she’ll take you.”

“Kill me.”

“‘Take you’, was the exact phrasing.”

“And how long do you have to...”

“‘Til she gets tired of me, pretty much.”

“What... what does she need you to do?”

“Nothing. She doesn’t _need_ me at all.” Jason spits “I uh...” He bites his lip, it’ll be bloody before long “I’m a reaper.”

A long beat of silence passes between them.

“Wait... what?”

“I’m a--."

“I heard you.” Dick stops him “You have to kill people. To keep me alive.”

“Not exactly.”

“But close enough.” Dick says “You’re trading souls for mine.”

“It’s Death, Dick. I’m not taking any one before their time.”

“Still. It doesn’t feel right. You can’t tell me this feels right.” Dick says, pacing “How could you...”

“I needed you.” Jason says, voice soft

“So you’ve said.” Dick mutters

“I... forgive me.”

Dick takes a long look at him.

“I’m going out.”

Jason sleeps alone that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I'm awful


End file.
